


Lovely Teacher : Olivia Benson

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia Benson is a twenty-two year old teacher who just transferred to the prestigious Manhattan Intellectual College, not long after she begins teaching Olivia meets Amanda Rollins, who quickly works her way into Olivia's heart and thoughts.</p><p>Will Olivia and Amanda's budding relationship be able to survive or will Amanda and Olivia be torn apart before they even get off the ground? AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Teacher : Olivia Benson

**Lovely Teacher**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

_Olivia Benson is a twenty-two year old teacher who just transferred to the prestigious Manhattan Intellectual College, not long after she begins teaching Olivia meets Amanda Rollins, who quickly works her way into Olivia's heart and thoughts._

_Will Olivia and Amanda's budding relationship be able to survive or will Amanda and Olivia be torn apart before they even get off the ground?_ AU

**Chapter 1: Olivia Benson's Arrival**

Twenty-two year old Olivia Benson parked her car in the Faculty Parking Lot, after retrieving her portfolio and purse from the trunk she locked her car and walked towards the main entrance to the Manhattan Intellectual College, for Olivia this was a lifelong dream come true. Her Mother didn't have the money to send her here when she was in college (Due to the fact that her Father abandoned Olivia and her Mother for his Misstress when Olivia graduated from the eighth grade) Olivia smiled as she entered the Manhattan Intellectual College, hopeful for her future here.

Olivia walked into the Dean's office, Dean Mizuki Aki welcomed Olivia with a smile and a handshake.

"Ah Ms. Benson, on time, and prompt. I'd like to see that in all of my teachers." she said. "Yes Dean Mizuki, I take great pride in my work as an educator." Olivia said respectfully.

"Now then Ms. Benson, you will be teaching Drama & Theatre, room 1298 on the second floor." Olivia nods slowly.

"I must warn you Ms. Benson, there are a few people in your class that come from wealthy families and they will hit on you." Mizuki said.

"I'll be all right Dean Aki, thank you again for this opportunity." Olivia said. Then she left Mizuki's office. As Olivia walked down the hallway she could feel the eyes of all the students on her, it was like they were undressing Olivia with their eyes and it made the twenty-two year old very unconfortable.

Olivia finally found her classroom and thankfully it was empty, Olivia quickly went about the task of setting up, thirty minutes later Olivia heard the bell ring and her students began coming into the classroom and taking their seats.

Olivia cleared her throat and sat on the edge of her desk with her legs crossed.

"Good mornng class, my name is Ms. Benson and I will be your Drama & Theatre teacher." Olivia explained.

**Chapter 2**

Alex Cabot and her BFF Casey Novak entered Olivia's class first, Alex looked Olivia up and down with lust in her eyes. Olivia felt uncomfortable when she locked eyes with Alex, but just then-.

"Good mornin' Ms. Benson." a sweet voice said, Olivia looked past Alex and saw the girl who had spoken, she had long, shoulder-length blonde hair, piercing almond shaped baby blue eyes. Olivia also saw how this girl fit perfectly into her uniform.

"Good morning uh..." Olivia said as she looked at her roll sheet.

"My name is Amanda Rollins, Ms. Benson." the girl said shyly. Olivia smiled and marked Amanda present. Alex was angered by this, she wanted the new teacher to only be looking at her, not a bottom feeder like Amanda Rollins. Alex will make this new teacher pay for her insulence.

"Ok, I hope that you all enjoyed your weekends, now please pull out your Drama textbooks and open them to Chapter 9 on page 179 please."

Everyone did as Olivia asked, Amanda having already bookmarked the page just flipped her text book open to the right page without taking her eyes off of Olivia.

 _'She is so beautiful.'_ Amanda thought as she listened to Olivia speak.

"Amanda, will you read the first paragraph please?" Olivia asked giving Amanda a warm smile. Amanda smiled and nodded. _'I'll do anything you ask me, Ms. Benson.'_ Amanda thought to herself. After Amanda finshed the paragraph that she read Olivia thanked her and explained the key notes of it before giving the class their assignment to read _Romeo & Juliet _and write a book report on it, and the report was due in two weeks, Olivia heard several groans as the bell rang. Amanda gathered up her things and stood up, she walked past Olivia's desk slowly.

"I really enjoyed your class today, Ms. Benson. You're a great teacher." Olivia said, which affectionately made Olivia blush. Amanda thought that seeing her new teacher blush was so cute.

"You have a good day, Ms. Benson." Amanda said before leaving the classroom. "Y-you too, Amanda." Olivia choked out.

**Chapter 3**

The rest of Olivia's day seemed to fly by, she had even seen Amanda again in Dean Mizuki's office just before lunch, Olivia hoped that Amanda wasn't in any trouble. She wasn't, Mizuki was just talking to Amanda about her plans for after college, which she did with all of the students.

Amanda exited Mizuki's office and bumped into Fin and Melinda who were making out under the stairs across from the office.

"Eww, why don't you two get a room?" Amanda asked with a roll of her eyes. "Don't hate on us 'cause you're still all alone." Fin said as he slipped his right arm around Melinda and squeezed her a little. Melinda only smiled at Amanda before she and Fin resumed making out, Amanda decided that she wanted to get an early start on her book report so she headed to the library to start her research.

Later on that day...

Olivia was coming out of her class room when she saw Amanda coming down the hallway, Olivia felt butterflies in her stomach, she blushed and slipped back inside her classroom. She leaned against her door and sighed.

"Oh Amanda, I love having you so close to me, even though I know that we'll probably never be able to be together without jepordizing my job or your attendance here, so I'll just love you from afar." Olivia said as a tear rolled down her face.

Olivia walks into Dean Mizuki's office and sits down across from her desk.

"Yes Dean Mizuki, what can I do for you?" Olivia asked the taller blonde woman.

"Well Olivia, as you know the Spring Formal Dance is coming up and I need a few teachers to Chaperone. And seeing as you're becoming very popular among the students and having you there might stem some of the craziness that happens at the dance." Mizuki said as Amanda came around the corner when she heard Olivia agree to chaperone the dance, Amanda nearly jumped through the cieling as her heart soared.

 _'Yes!! Ms. Benson is going to be at the dance, now I have a reason to go!! I bet Ms. Benson will look gorgeous in whatever she wears, I can't wait.'_ Amanda thought happily as she came around the corner and saw Olivia and Mizuki. "Hello Dean Mizuki, Ms. Benson." Amanda greeted the pair respectfully, Mizuki nodded to Amanda before turning around and going back into her office.

"How are you doing today, Amanda?" Olivia asked kindly, Amanda blushed at that moment, her throat became dry and the blonde found it hard to speak. "I-I'm f-fine, Ms. B-Benson." Amanda replied.

"I hope to see you at the dance, I'll be there as a chaperone." Olivia said, making Amanda smile.

"I-I'll be there, M-Ms. Benson." Amanda stammered.

Amanda went home and pulled out her savings she had been pooling over the past few months for her dress. Amanda had almost decided not to go to the dance, but now that Olivia was going to be there Amanda was more than happy to go. Amanda had saved over $800 dollars after babysitting nonstop for two months straight. Just then Amanda heard a knock at her front door, Amanda got up and walked over to the door and opened it, it was her best friend Monique Jeffries.

"I've found the perfect dress for you, 'Manda." Monique said excitedly.

"Really? Where is it?" Amanda asked.

"Down in my car, I'll be right back." Monique says as she hurries out to her car, she brings back a stunning Cobalt Blue Floor Length Halter Dress with a Sequin Top, Amanda is speechless.

"So, do you like it?" Monique asked.

"I love it. How much was it?"

"Free, I made it." Monique said proudly.

Amanda smiled, she forgot that Monique is majoring in Fashion Design."

"It's beautiful Monique, thank you so much." Amanda said before she gave Monique a quick peck on her right cheek.

The rest of the week seemed to whizz by, soon it was Friday, the night of the Dance, Monique picked Amanda up at seven-fifteen and the drove to the Banquet Hall where the Dance was being held. Amanda and Monique were among the first students to arrive, Monique spots her girlfriend Sandra "Sandi" Wilson standing next to Olivia, who was dressed in a beautiful red Long Sleeveless Lace Gown, the mere sight of Olivia looking so astonishingly made Amanda's heart flutter.

 _'Ms. Benson is a living goddess.'_ Amanda thought as she walked over the trio.

"Hello Ms. Benson." Amanda said shyly, Olivia found the blonde's shyness endearing and cute, she also found Amanda's dress to be sexy as hell.

 _'Keep it together Olivia, she's a student remember.'_ Olivia's mind said admonishingly.

"Are you Ok, Ms. Benson?" Amanda asked the brunette.

"Yes, I-I'm all right." Olivia said.

"Come on Sandi, let's dance." Monique says before pulling her girlfriend out onto the dance floor, leaving Amanda and Olivia alone together.

"I'm so glad that you came, Amanda." Olivia said.

"You are? Why? I-I mean if I may ask, Ms. Benson?"

"I wanted you here so that I could dance with you...and only you, Amanda."

Olivia's words made Amanda's cheeks burn as she blushed nervously, but then Amanda saw Olivia's face change from a smile to a near scowl, Amanda turns and sees Coach Brian Cassidy enter the Hall, followed by Casey and Alex.

"Dance with me, Amanda." Olivia says more than asks, it doesn't matter to Amanda, she's just happy to be here in the company of the most beautiful woman in the world in her eyes.

On the dance floor Amanda placed her hands on Olivia's right hip and left shoulder while Liv just wrapped her arms around Amanda's neck and started moving slowly the music, Olivia leaned in and rested her head on Amanda's shoulder and sighed.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Benson?" Amanda asked in a whisper. "No Amanda, I was just taking in the scent of your perfume and the feel of your body against mine." Olivia whispered into Amanda's ear, making the younger woman catch her breath.

Alex and Brian watched Olivia and Amanda with malice in their eyes.

"That dirty bottom feeder." Alex hissed, Casey said nothing. She was sipping punch and talking to Nick Amaro.

Once the song ended Olivia and Amanda separated and walked off the dance floor together.

"You're a wonderful dancer, Amanda." Olivia said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Ms. Benson, so are you." Amanda replied.

Olivia blushed thoughtfully at Amanda's compliment. Alex had seen enough, she walks over and shoves Amanda hard.

"Back off you, skank! I saw her first!" Alex screams as Monique and Sandi rush to Amanda's aide.

"Are you mental, Cabot? What are you going on about?" Monique asks.

"Ms. Benson is mine! I saw her first."

"Whoa girls, I don't know what's going on here, but I'm nobody's Ok? I-I think that you both should leave right now." Olivia said in her authoritative tone.

"Fine, come on Casey." Alex snapped at the redhead.

"Ms. Novak doesn't have to leave Ms. Cabot, just you and Ms. Rollins."

 "Of course, Ms. Benson, I didn't mean to ruin this great night." Amanda said just as Mizuki came up to the group.

"Hold on, Ms. Benson, Ms. Rollins did nothing wrong, Ms. Cabot pushed her and did Ms. Rollins retaliate?"

"No Dean Mizuki, I just thought it was the best thing to do to de-escalate the situation." Olivia says to the Asian woman.

"Thank you Dean Mizuki for speaking up for me, but I think I will leave." Amanda said sadly before walking away from Mizuki and Olivia.

The next day Amanda walked into Olivia's classroom, she didn't smile or even look at Olivia.

The class was unbearably tense for Amanda, but thankfully Olivia didn't call on her.

When class was over Amanda got up from her seat and walked to Olivia's desk and laid her book report down on it.

 

 

 

 

 

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　


End file.
